


The cost of arrogance

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: Fate/Grand Order [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Battle, F/M, Minor Injuries, POV Second Person, a dash of angst, good ending, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: At the cost of your arrogance Zhuge Liang gets injured. How do you get out of this mess of Rayshift?





	The cost of arrogance

Pseudo servants are more fragile than their true servants counterparts, they stand equal in terms of power yet injures fall upon the body of the host. Such is the case now for El-Melloi II. The man stumbles and you barely manage to catch his falling body, quickly supporting the larger male by singling an arm around your shoulder.

You are smaller than him but with a grunt you manage to hold his weight. The other servants you brought along for this mission cover you as you create some distance between you and the fight. However you keep close enough to keep an eye on your servants just in case the battle went even more awry.

As you take a deep breath in and exhale loudly you set El-Melloi against a nearby tree and you wipe some sweat from your neck. Maybe some power training would be in order as soon as you return to Chaldea, you bite your lower lip, some training in general would be good.

You were arrogant, overzealous and stupid. Romani warned you, yet you believed you could handle mission with ease. You kneel down to inspect the injured man before you and brush some of the long strands of El-Melloi hair to the side so you could inspect his face. The man flinches in his unconscious state and you grit your teeth, damn it all, all because of you. Before you could dwell on your failures as a master Mash calls to you, her voice strained and there is worry and fear lached in the way she says your name.

Quickly you stand and spin around to face in the direction of the battle and your eyes widen in shock, a monster got past your frontline and headed for you. Of course it would, if you died, it would be game over. You could see Mash faltering, doubting, she wants to go to you. Protect you, yet in doing so she would be leaving others vurnerable to attack. Bringing the formation even more in disseray.  
Damn it all. Your team depended on El-Melloi and his spells. Now that your main strategist and defense was out, you had to do what you were supposed to as a Master in the first place. Take some of the burden of your precious servants.

“Focus on the enemy in front of you everyone! I can handle some small fry” You yell as you take a protective stance in front of El-Melloi and focus on the creature before you. As an inexperienced mage the most damage you did was from long range. So you just had to kill the thing and any others before they reached you or worse El-Melloi. 

Easy, Right.

“I will blast you to hell!”

You battle cry stirred the strategist and his eyes open just in time to see you depatching of the creature. He could see in your pose, the shock of his injury and your own failure worn off. Instead it was replaced by a desire to save your companions. It reminded him too much of his own past.

“Stupid woman” The man on the ground grunts out and it barely catches your attention. You tilt your head to meet the gaze of El-Melloi, he was actually standing, supporting himself on the tree.

“ what are you doing? You are injured, sit down!” you worries fall onto deaf ears as the man regards with a calculating look before snorting “You are years to early to even think to command me.”. You open your mouth to reply however a loud explosion draws your attention away from the infuriating man. Your eyes take in the damage done to your team and the surrounding area.

This was bad.

You wanted to run in and provide aid but currently you would only get in the way. “What are you doing hesitating like that?” You turn fully to face El-Melloi ready to chew him out however seeing his state stops you. Beads of perspiration is gather on his forehead and if the tree wasn’t there he probably would lying flat on his ass. However he still had the energy in him to be an insufferable smartass.

El-Melloi almost rolls his eyes at you grabs your right hand “Don’t tell me you have forgotten about these” the male grinds out. Your command seals, you eyes look down at the markings on the back of your hand before meeting his eyes again.

“Don’t mind if I do”

You switch the grip he has on your hand so that could intertwine your fingers with his own and push his hand against the bark of the tree. You invade his personal space, he needed everything you could possibly give him as a master and he needed it now. El-Melloi holds your gaze as your pin him against the tree.

With the battle raging on behind you, you lean up and press your lips over his in a kiss, he tastes like cigars and fine wine you note in your head. The first seal lights up and it burns a little as it disappears from your skin, leaving only a faded line in its wake. A new rush of energy rushes through El-Melloi. His wounds healing and his mana restoring, his free arm wraps around you to press you closer to him.

Mash puts her shields the ground for more stability as she protects her teammates from another attack, but suddenly everything is silent before giant pillars descent from the sky stunning the enemy and lower their defenses.

Relieved she turns around find El-Melloi holding you around the hip with one arm and the other stretched out for casting his Noble Phantasm. A faint red glow surrounds your right hand as you used another command seal to forcibly charge El-Melloi Noble Phantasm.

You grin as the battle comes to an end. Your grin turns into a relieved look as you gaze at El-Melloi out of the corner of your eyes, the man says nothing however he keeps his grip on you even as the rayshift back to Chaldea starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed it! :3  
> This is also one of my longer ones, it got stuck in my after playing the Fate/Zero event. Yeah I have been sitting on this one for while >.<
> 
> For general shit posting about Fate Grand Order, my main blog is [ Fate Grand Disorders ](https://fategranddisorders.tumblr.com//)


End file.
